OOPS!
by RubyLee
Summary: NOTHING goes right in the Hummel residence one particular day that Puck decided to give Finn some Bad advice! Awkward moments for Kurt, Finn, Burt, and Blaine. This really is a Klaine fic!  One Shot... some Smut!


A/N: NOTHING goes right in the Hummel residence one particular day that Puck decided to give Finn some Bad advice! Awkward moments for Kurt, Finn, Burt, and Blaine. This really is a Klaine fic. Please don't hate me! This is a oneshot with the possibility of me adding relating chapters written in Burt's, Finns, and/or Blaine's POV if I get enough requests and once I find the time to do so. I wrote this in response to DebraEllen2 requesting a new fic to read! (that is her twitter name... you should follow her!) If you haven't read some of the awesome stories written by GleekMom you should do it now! Good Stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. I wouldn't mind being a part of the creative process though. That would be fun!

OH GOD! This was Bad! WHY did he think this would be a good idea? OH THE BURNING! "DAMN PUCK!" Finn Thought. What the hell was he going to do now! He was the only one home and... oh wait never mind. From the sound of a distant slam of the door, Finn knew that Kurt was now home. "GREAT! This is NOT making things any better!" Finn groaned.

He HAD to think of SOMETHING to do and FAST. The problem was that he was in too much pain to move! Rachel would be over in about an hour and Finn was frozen on the edge of his bed, holding his breath with his hand wrapped around his junk and his pants at his ankles.

Finn sat there quietly and desperately tried to think of something! That is when he heard it. A loud moaning from the room down the hall. He heard it again but louder, followed by his brother screaming a name. Finn didn't have to be that smart to figure out whose name his brother was screaming. He knew that meant that Blaine was there with Kurt and they were moments away from humping like rabbits. This happened all too often and Finn tried to avoid the house when they were going at it. For one reason because he really didn't want to hear his brother having sex when he was still resorting to hand jobs before dates. The other reason became quite obvious within the next few moments when he could clearly hear the loud sex noises coming from both guys in his brothers room.

"FUCK!" Finn screamed. He hadn't meant to scream but it happened and the loud moaning and screaming stopped.

"SHIT! Now he's going to come down here!" Finn mumbled to him self. That is when he heard the bedroom door open from down the hall and the approaching footsteps. Finn realized that he had forgotten to lock the door. He figured it was now or never, so Finn slowly tried to slide his hand off of his shaft, which only left him with an additional agonizing burning sensation. As Kurt opened the door, Finn let out a loud moan of pain and froze again as his hand tensed up and squeezed harder.

"What the HELL are you doing Finn?" Kurt was mortified at the scene. He was surprised that his brother was even home. "Were you... Were you listening to Blaine and I have sex?" Kurt's heart was pounding. He stood motionless at the bedroom door staring at his brother who had just let out a loud moan and had his hand around his dick.

Finn just stared at Kurt without a response. He couldn't respond. His face was red because of the pain he was in. He didn't dare move. It hurt too much.

"Oh My God, Finn, Put that away so we can have a civil conversation!" Kurt hissed before he quickly stepped inside and shut the door. "Blaine is down the hall right now and I need to think of how to tell him without scaring him that my brother was perving on our intimacy! WHAT were you thinking?"

"Oh No! Kurt, It isn't want you are thinking!" Finn forced out. "SHIT!" He screamed. "Kurt Please don't laugh. I can't let go." Finn's eyes started to tear up.

Kurt was rather amused but also irritated. "Finn, that is just... wrong! PLEASE! Put your dick back in your pants!"

"No Kurt. You don't understand. I CAN'T!" Finn said through his teeth. "Fucking Puck! That is the last time I listen to him!"

"Wait... Puck put you up to this? And you are THAT turned on with my boyfriend and I that you can't stop? What the hell is wrong with you guys. Haven't you ever heard of privacy? Blaine and I didn't even know that you were home! Where is the car anyways?"

"GOD NO KURT! It's not like that! The car broke so we dropped it off at the garage and Puck dropped me off. I have a date with Rachel in 45 minutes so I was going to take care of things before the date. Fucking Puck suggested that Icy Hot would feel better." Finn moved his hand a little in agitation and let out another loud moan. He tried to hold it back, but a tear ran down his face.

"OH MY GOD FINN, how can you be so STUPID!" Kurt said through his laughter.

"It's not fucking funny, Kurt! It HURTS!" Finn replied in agony.

"I'm sorry Finn, but you have to admit that this is hilarious!" Kurt said as his laughter died down and he switched to a more serious face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh GOD! I Can't believe that I am asking for this!" Finn desperately looked up at Kurt. "Can you... Can... Will you please help me? Every time I move my hand it burns so much!"

"Um... I don't know." Kurt said nervously. He REALLY didn't want to be there right now but he felt that helping his brother was the right thing to do. "Okay... Maybe it is like ripping a band aide off."

"Oh PLEASE don't mention ripping when we are talking about my junk!" Finn wined.

"What I meant was that maybe you just need to um... well maybe you just need someone to help you take your hand off."

"Okay." Finn said against his better judgment. He wasn't sure he really wanted his gay brother coming near his penis. It is not like he had anything against Kurt being gay, but Kurt DID have a crush on him a while ago before they were brothers. At this point he didn't have any other choice and Finn was desperate to make the burning stop.

Kurt approached Finn "This feels so weird." Kurt silently thought. Once he reached Finn, his hand trembled as he reached for Finn's hand. Kurt grabbed Finn's wrist with one hand and the base of Finn's penis with the other. Kurt felt like he was going to vomit and to be truthful so did Finn. They just wanted this done and over with. Without any other thought Kurt tried to pull Finn's hand away but stopped when he heard a wailing cry and Finn's hand tightened even more.

"Stop STOP STOP!" Finn screamed.

Kurt jumped back. This was going to be harder than it seemed. Finn looked at the clock. He had 30 minutes before Rachel would be there. He turned his face back to Kurt with a pleading look.

"Okay, I have another idea, but if this doesn't work we are DONE!" Kurt said as he left the room. A minute later, Kurt came back in with a bucket of warm soapy water and a wash cloth. "I'm going to try to wash it off. It may hurt at first but hopefully the aloe, soap and warm water will soothe it." Kurt set the bucket at the edge of the bed under where Finn's penis was. He got on his knees and grabbed a wash cloth. He was just about to wash Finn's penis with it when Finn jumped and moaned loudly in protest.

"NO! It's too rough Kurt! Just... don't use the washcloth just yet. You're going to have to... use your um..." Finn trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"You want me to use my Hands?" Kurt dropped the wash cloth, coated his hands and wrapped them around Finn's penis.

"AHHH Oh My God Kurt! That feels MUCH better already" Finn sighed with relief when his bedroom door burst open.

"What the HELL is going on in h..." Burt started to scream but stopped when he saw his son on his knees and his hands wrapped around his step son's member. "Oh um...I thought... well um... Where's Blaine?" Burt finished dumbfoundedly.

"DAD!" Kurt squeaked as he let go of Finn's penis and stood up. "Blaine's... He's down in my room, but you HAVE to trust me. This isn't what it looks like!"

Finn was so relieved that the pain was starting to go away that while Kurt and Burt stood there, he reached his hands into the water and started rubbing his dick a little more to get the rest of the icy hot off of himself. He agreed with Kurt but he was oblivious as to how he looked as he continued to rub himself in front of them.

Burt's and Kurt's face were both scarlet red as Finn continued. "I'm gonna go downstairs. You two have ten minutes to get cleaned up and then I want you down stairs to explain to me what the hell is going on here!" Burt said sternly and left Finn's room. Kurt ran out of the room and into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Before going down stairs, Kurt went into his room to check on Blaine. He felt bad that their intimacy was interrupted. He and Blaine hadn't had sex for 3 days and they both really wanted it bad! When he opened his bedroom door, Blaine was sleeping on his bed. Kurt went over to kiss him and Blaine woke up.

"Is everything alright, Kurt? Blaine asked. "You have been gone for quite some time!"

"Yes everything is fine. I have to um... I need to talk to my dad about something real quick. Will you be okay?" Kurt asked his boyfriend in an apologetic voice. "I will explain everything later."

"Okay." Blaine replied as he smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "But I wouldn't mind finishing what we started earlier."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend back. He really wanted Blaine, but he really didn't know if he would be able to even get hard after his talk with his dad and after everything that just happened with Finn. He really had no idea what to expect from the talk. His stomach was turning and he was nauseous just thinking about it all. "We will see sweetie. First let me get this talk with Dad over with. Why don't you listen to some music until I get back." Kurt handed Blaine his ipod and headphones.

Blaine took Kurt's ipod and put the headphones on. He listened to the first playlist he came to. It happened to be sexy covers that Kurt had sung for Blaine. Blaine was content with this music selection so he laid back down on Kurt's bed as Kurt shut the door and approached the Kitchen where he knew that his father would be waiting.

Finn and Burt were sitting with coffee when Kurt entered the Kitchen. Burt handed his son a cup of coffee. "From what Finn has already said, you were just helping him? Is that correct, Kurt?" Burt said to Kurt.

Kurt was thankful that Finn had already explained everything. He really didn't want to go through the whole situation again. He shook his head in agreement and looked at his coffee.

"Well um... that's good enough for me. Finn, no more Icy Hot!" Burt stood up from his chair. "I'm going to use the bathroom and go ask Blaine if he's eating dinner here. How about you two discuss what you need to discuss. I don't want to hear about this again!"

Kurt and Finn agreed as Burt left the kitchen. A few minutes passed. "Rachel will be here in 5 minutes. How about we just forget that this ever happened. I'm sure we are equally embarrassed."

"Embarrassed Finn? I don't know about you, but I am MORTIFIED! That is BY FAR MORE than I have EVER wanted to see of you. Yes I used to have a crush on you, but that is LONG over and even then I never thought of those things!" Kurt stood up and pushed in his chair. "As much as I want to pick on you for being stupid enough to use Icy Hot, I really don't want to be reminded of what happened. This NEVER leaves the house!"

"Sounds good!" Finn said as Kurt left to go to his room. Before Kurt could leave the Kitchen Finn stopped him. "Um Kurt... I know we said to drop it, but can I ask for one last thing?" Finn bit his lip.

"What is it Finn? I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend today." Kurt said with sass.

"Do you have any lotion with that soothing stuff that was in the water? The Icy Hot is mostly washed off but It couldn't hurt to put something extra on it. It still kind of burns a little." Finn said with a sheepish grin.

"Fine! Follow me, but you owe me BIG TIME!" Kurt said as he and Finn walked towards his room. Burt exited the upstairs bathroom and made it to Kurt's room just before Kurt and Finn. Burt opened the door and gasped. The three of them stood at the door staring at Blaine. Once again they were all embarrassed while Kurt was also slightly turned on. Blaine was in Kurt's bed, facing the opposite direction. He was laying on his side and it was obvious that he still had the headphones in his ears. Blaines pants were completely off and three fingers were moving in and out of his entrance. The three guys could hear Blaine lowly moaning Kurt's name. If it had not been for his Dad and brother, Kurt would have been on top of Blaine in a heartbeat!

"Um... I think I hear Rachel outside" Finn lied and quickly ran out of Kurt's bedroom.

"Kurt? I think we need to talk." Burt said gruffly. He groaned as Blaine's moans got a little louder. In a way Burt wanted to get the hell out of there. He had enough surprises for one day. Another part of him felt bad for Blaine who wasn't aware that anyone was in there. It would be awkward, but he secretly hoped that if he spoke loud enough then Blaine would realize that he was there and stop. Unfortunatly Blaine did not notice him speaking.

Blaine was oblivious to everyone in the room as he continued to please and stretch himself for his boyfriend. Kurt really didn't want his dad to see this but he couldn't avoid the hard on in his pants despite the horrific events that happened earlier.

Burt turned to Kurt with his face completely red. "Listen son, I am guessing by today's events..." Burt looked at Blaine and then quickly looked back at Kurt as he paused to gain his composure. "You and Blaine have you know um... well yeah." Burt started mumbled.

Kurt was irritated and horny now. He just wanted his dad and brother to get out so he could take care of his problem and take Blaine like he had planned to do earlier that day. "Yes dad! Fine! Blaine and I have had sex! Do we really need to have the sex talk again? I am being careful and it DOES mean something. What Blaine and I have is special."

"FUCK ME KURT! HARDER!" Blaine yelled at that point causing Kurt and Burt to jump. Kurt's face turned even more red as he covered his face with his hand.

"Great Timing, Blaine!" Kurt thought to himself.

"Um... I'm gonna go to the garage for about an hour. That should give you guys some time to um... well you will have to talk to Blaine. For the record, I'm not sure that I like the idea of you guys screwing in my house, but I suppose that I would rather you do it here than somewhere else public. God KNOWS what someone else would do if they saw you two doing... you know... Stuff"

"Dad can you please just go? I promise I will talk to you later." Kurt said as he listened to his boyfriend moaning on his bed still unaware of their pressence.

"Yeah... good idea. Um... I want to talk to both of you. I also want to talk to Blaine alone when I get back. See if he can stay for dinner." Burt left the room and practically ran out to his car. Burt wasn't sure if leaving his son to have sex with his boyfriend was the right thing to do, but it was apperent that they have already done it. He knew that the boys really did care about each other. If he wanted to be honest with hemself, he had never seen Kurt happier than when he was with Blaine. He wanted his boy to be happy. Burt could have interrupted Blaine and stopped everything but Burt had reached his limit for embarassing moments for the day. He needed to get out of there so he could clear his head. It was also making him uncomfortable being in a room with some other boy-somebody elses son... fingering himself. Burt shivered thinking about a guy doing that but he figured he would have to accept the facts. They were gay. They had to find SOME way to make sex work. Burt shiverd again at the thought of his son having sex and reversed the car out of the driveway.

Kurt turned to his boyfriend. He wondered how he was going to explain everything to his boyfriend but all thoughts left his brain when Blaine started thrusting back into his hand. Kurt's cock twitched as the blood flowed south. He would talk to Blaine later. As he could see, they were long overdue for some intimacy and he wasn't going to let his boyfriend wait any longer! Kurt quickly took his clothes off and turned his boyfriend on his back as he straddled him on the bed. Kurt growled as he pulled off Blaine's shirt and threw it on the floor. The two were finally naked in bed. Blaine looked as though he was close. Kurt held Blaine's hands above Blaine's head as he eagerly fucked himself into Blaine's mouth. Blaine growled in response and took Kurt in as far as he could, feeling the tip of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat. The vibrations felt good to Kurt. He could have came at the sight of almost his entire cock disappearing into Blaine's mouth, but Kurt had other plans. He thrusted a few more times and then pulled out. Kurt placed the condom on and lifted Blaine's legs up over his shoulders. Blaine instantly wrapped his legs around Kurt's neck.

"What do you want baby? Kurt said seductively as he looked at his boyfriend through his glazed dilated eyes.

"Oh Kurt I need you! Fuck me Kurt! Fuck me Hard! I want to feel it for the rest of the week. I've missed you!" Blaine said in lust.

Kurt knew that Blaine was already stretched so he just grabbed tightly onto Blaine's thighs and thrusted his hard cock in and out of Blaine as hard and fast as he could. Kurt knew that he would leave bruises, but Blaine loved having bruises after rough sex. It didn't take long before both boys were cumming. Kurt's cocked pulsed inside of Blaine and Blaine spilled out all over his stomach. Once they were done, Kurt pulled out and cleaned Blaine off with his tongue. If both boys were not so exhausted they would have been hard again but they needed to sleep. Kurt quickly pulled off and tied the condom before throwing it in the trash. He and Blaine climbed under the covers and quickly fell asleep in each others arms.

He didn't know how long they slept, but Blaine was desperately shaking Kurt awake in alarm. "Kurt, Wake Up! Kurt, I think your dad walked in on us laying here naked!" Blaine whispered. He was scared. Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt wasn't as concerned as he was. "Did you hear me Kurt? Your Dad! I think he knows, Kurt! Oh my God, what are we going to do!" Blaine jumped up in panic and tripped over the fallen blanket as he fumbled for his clothes.

"Relax Blaine." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. He really wasn't looking forward to the talk but he had been through so much that day that he just didn't care anymore.

"Kurt, how can you relax at a time like this?" Blaine said in an irritated voice.

"Blaine baby, please calm down." Kurt said as he stood up and started rubbing Blaine's arms up and down. Kurt knew this usually calmed his boyfriend. As Blaine calmed his breathing Kurt pulled him in for a comforting hug. "Please don't be upset, but my dad kind of already knew."

"What do you mean?" Blaine pulled away so he could look at his boyfriend.

"Well um..." Kurt started to speak as his face started to become red with embarrassment and shame. "He kind of saw you earlier today... and um... well, I uh... to be honest all I wanted to do is jump you so I just sent him away. He said that he wanted to talk to you and then to us later." Kurt finished looking at the floor.

"Oh Shit! Your dad is going to KILL me!" Blaine said as he ran his hands through his hair at the beginning of a new wave of panic.

"I don't think he will kill you Blaine. I think he has been through enough today. First with Finn and I and then with you. If he was going to kill you, he would have done it already." Kurt winced at the thought of what happened with Finn. He was NOT looking forward to retelling that story but he had to tell Blaine. They told each other everything.

Blaine could tell that something was up. "What about you and Finn?" Blaine asked questionably.

"Well, I might as well tell you before our talk..." Kurt continued to tell Blaine everything that happened leading up to Burt walking in on Blaine.

Blaine was still embarrassed that Burt had walked in on him but he couldn't help but laugh about Finn and the Icy Hot. That almost made his situation tolerable. Kurt joined in on him as they both made their way to the kitchen where Burt and Carol were sitting.

"I'm glad to see that you guys are fully dressed" Burt said with an uncomfortable smirk.

Both boys blushed in response.

"Kurt hunny, why don't you help me get dinner ready?" Carol asked.

Kurt and Blaine both gulped as Kurt made his way over to the counter. Burt led Blaine into the living room. Ten minutes later (well nine and a half, but who was counting?) Burt called Kurt into the living room as well.

"Now Blaine here has told me that he loves you. Do you feel the same way Kurt?" Burt started in as he looked at his son.

"Of course, Dad! Blaine means the world to me. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without him." Kurt said in response, looking into Blaine's eyes as he spoke to his father. Blaine smiled warmly and Burt grabbed their shoulders.

"As I said before, I'm not sure how I feel about you two going at it here, but I'd be lying if I said that your mother and I weren't doing the same things at your age. I trust the two of you. Blaine, I expect you to respect my son. Kurt, I expect the same out of you! I can't stop you two from doing what you are doing, but there will be rules that you are expected to follow."

At that moment, Finn walked in the front door.

"Finn, get in here!" Burt yelled. Finn entered the living room and blushed when he saw Blaine.

"I was just going to go over the rules for you guys. You may have boyfriends and girlfriends in your room, but you need to respect the other people in the house. That means no hanky panky while others are around to hear you or walk in on you. It's as simple as that."

The three boys shook their heads in agreement.

"Is that all?" Finn questioned. He was still a little uncomfortable being in the same room as Kurt and Blaine with that days events still fresh in his mind. In fact, Finn was freaked out from the sight of the dude putting his fingers in his ass! He didn't even know it could stretch that big!

"NO!" Burt said as he pulled his mouth into a huge smirk. "One more thing. Icy Hot is NOT a suitable lubricant!"

As Finn groaned and left the living room, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine started to laugh. Just then Puck walked through the front door.

Puck looked at Kurt and Finn. "What's up magic hands and Icy Hot. Is dinner ready" Puck said with a smirk.

Everyone groaned in embarrassment.

"So much for keeping that a secret." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat at the table with his boyfriend. He loved his brother, but sometimes Finn could be such a dumb-ass!


End file.
